


Tim Tams and Strawberries

by persephonepragma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase is a Good Friend, Doctor Will Solace, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo is a Dork, One Shot, Percy Jackson is a Good Bro, Picnics, Short, Short & Sweet, Strawberries, Tim Tams, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonepragma/pseuds/persephonepragma
Summary: Usually Will is the doctor but this time Nico finds a cure for Will's tirednessaka. cute boyfriends have a picnicalso it's teen because language
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Will Solace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Tim Tams and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy also suggestions for writing

Will sighed, rubbing his hand across his forehead, trying to alleviate some of the pain. He was not having a good day which wasn’t new since bad days seemed to be more frequent than before. The infirmary was running low on supplies and the Ares and Nemesis cabin just had to have a fight on the one day where there were only 3 medics. Both cabins were sliced up and bleeding and Will was having to ration the bandages and make-do with ambrosia instead. He sighed again as he heard an Ares camper complain about a papercut. 

“Will! We need more ambrosia, can you run to the Big House and grab some? And maybe tell Chiron that we need more bandages, actually scratch that we need more of everything” Kayla called out, her and Austin thinly distributing the bandages. Will halfheartedly waved a hand in her direction and set off to see Chiron. 

~~~

Nico held his sword in his hand, chest heaving as he wiped the sweat off his face. He had been training for an hour now and Percy was going to show up soon so that they could spar. He lifted his shirt up to allow some air onto his body when he heard a few gasps and hushed whispers. Heads turned the second he looked up and he just shook his head at the nearby campers. He was about to take a sip of water when it decided to dump itself onto his head. Nico scowled and shook his head. 

“Percy Jackson you are such an asshole,” he muttered, looking up at the son of Poseidon who was grinning as he walked into the field.

“Hey, Neeks. What happened? Decided to embrace the best element there is?” Percy strolled into the field just as Annabeth whacked his arm.

“Don’t be mean to Nico. He is one of the few people left in this camp who don’t annoy me.” Annabeth scolded. “Also hey Nico how’s training?”

Nico just shrugged, glad that she had hit Percy for him cause gods know that he’d complain to Jason and then Jason would scold Nico and no one would be happy. 

“Good enough. That was until your significance annoyance showed up,” He grumbled, giving Percy a stinkeye, to which the son of Poseidon childishly stuck his tongue out. “On that note, do you guys have any idea how to cheer up someone who’s been stressed? WIll’s been working overtime at the infirmary and I want him to take a break and relax.”

Annabeth thought for a moment before replying, “I’ve known Will for a few years now and he likes being outdoors a lot and being cooped up healing people has to get tiring even for a child of Apollo so how about an outdoors activity? A picnic or a walk around the forest could help”

Nico pondered over Annabeth’s words for a moment. Will did like nature and he hadn’t been eating as much as he should have which was hypocritical since he was always telling Nico to eat. He nodded and sheathed his sword. 

“Hey Percy, can we reschedule for later? I have to go take care of something.”

“Or someone I presume,” Percy gave a cheeky grin. “But yeah go ahead. I can spar with Wise Girl instead”

“Thanks” Nico jogged out of the field but he still caught Percy’s yelp when Annabeth had elbowed him. 

~~~

“Hey Sunshine, you’re shift finished right?” Nico leaned against the doorframe at the entrance of the infirmary.

Will turned around wrapping his arms around Nico and he breathed in the scent of his shampoo and relaxed slightly. 

“Yeah I just finished a few minutes ago, I was just cleaning up. I’m so tired can we go to your cabin?”

Nico shook his head. “I have a better idea. Why don’t we take a detour to your cabin so you can change out of your scrubs and I’ll show you your surprise.”

Will eyed Nico warily but nodded following the small son of Hades out.

~~~

Will gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. “Nico, when did you do this?”

The circular clearing had a picnic rug with food sprawled over it, buttery rays of sunlight highlighting certain bits of the area. There were fairy lights strung on nearby trees, filling the air with a sense of warmth and peace. 

Nico rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. “Well I know you wake up at sunrise and you’ve been overworked recently so I thought that we could relax together”

Will turned to Nico, eyes wet and pressed a kiss to the crown smaller boy’s head. “Thank you” His voice slightly muffled by Nico’s hair. Nico just took Will’s hand and lead him onto the blanket. 

“How did you even get some of these foods?” Will exclaimed, examining the food covering the blanket. “Did you shadow travel for this? I thought I told you not to” Will scolded as Nico sheepishly held up his hands. 

“Okay, first of all, I did not shadow travel everywhere for this. Also, I had some abrosia from the infirmary you just didn’t notice cause I got Kayla to help me. And continuing with the food, the white strawberries are from Japan, the cheese and crackers from Italy and the chocolate cookies are from Australia. Which is a weird place, I saw so many barefoot people in the supermarket you would have gagged.” Nico explained pointing at each food as he talked.

“Tim Tams right? I heard some Aphrodite kid mention them once, I think her grandmother’s Australian. Is this sweet tea?” Will held up a bottle, looking at it closely. “Hold on, is this my mom’s sweet tea!” 

Nico nodded, popping a strawberry in his mouth. It burst in his mouth, the flavours swirling around wonderfully before he swallowed them. “I visited your mother and she sends her love and wants you to stop working so hard”

Will sighed taking a bite out of the cheese and crackers. Will talked about his day and various campers that had gotten injured and how they complained about being bedridden to which Nico agreed. He was telling his story about how an Ares camper had gotten a knife stuck in them and had asked for it back when Nico laughed and all he could think about was how beautiful it was. It was a full laughter that warmed his soul in a way that even the sun couldn't and he could only stare at Nico's face before returning to reality and continuing his story. Nico explained how while he was sparring with Percy that he had complained about how he "was not Nico's type" before Annabeth smacked him. To which Will laughed and elbowed the smaller boy, causing him to glare playfully at the blonde. After the finished eating, they lay on the blanket for a while cuddling until the dinner bell rang. They kissed for a bit before sitting up and packing away the food. Nico waved his hand and the blanket disappeared into the ground. 

“Thank you so much for this Nico. I really needed it and I loved it. We should do something similar to this more often.” Will rested his forehead on Nico’s, breathing deeply. 

“Anything for you Sunshine”

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of annoyance I had when I had to write mom instead of mum is unhealthy.
> 
> Tips and just any comments are welcome. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone - PersephonePragma
> 
> ps. my instagram is @persephonepragma if you want to talk or request anything!


End file.
